


Til Death Do Us Part

by Wayward_Angel13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel as Hades, Dark, Dean Winchester as Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Pie, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Angel13/pseuds/Wayward_Angel13
Summary: After the angels fell and God returned to fix all the crap that had happened, the Winchesters were happy for a break. But a sentient realm and a really moody angel do not make for good vacation time.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester (background)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So for those who have read Same Hell, Different Devil's, trust me, I'll update it eventually. But I currently have some really bad writer's block when it comes to Same Hell, so I wrote this. It's gonna only have a few more chapters (which won't be awful to write, as I knocked out two chapters in one day). So enjoy!

It was one of the few lazy days that the Winchesters actually got to spend at the Bunker, and they were taking advantage of it. There was no “Big Bad” they had to research; things had been pretty quiet lately. Dean and Sam took advantage of staying at home for once by binging Sherlock in their dead guy robes without a care in the world. It was days like these that the boys cherished, as they never got to have lazy days, especially as kids.

Things had been going pretty well. After the angels had fallen, God appeared (apparently He was the prophet Chuck the entire time) and had seemingly solved all their problems: he restored the angels to Heaven, with the exception of those who wanted to stay on earth for the time being. He healed Sam who, after Dean had convinced him not to complete the Trials, was a second away from getting reaped by Death. He brought back Gabriel and restored Castiel’s grace as a thank you for stopping the apocalypse, and killed Crowley and Metatron for their evil deeds against humanity. He also decided to give Sam and Dean a nice, long vacation from the cosmic crap that they had been thrown into eight years ago.

So everything was peaceful and oddly domestic, which, though odd for the Winchesters, was not a gift horse they wanted to look in the mouth.

They still went hunting; it was the only thing they had done for years; they couldn’t just be expected to hang it up. After all, Chuck had asked them to keep on doing it, just not when they’re recovering from literally being tossed around between angels and demons in some epic volleyball tournament. 

Sam and Dean were taking full advantage of their break, going out and killing the monster of the week, then doing whatever they wanted to do. Cas and Gabe would pop in every once in a while to either check on them or hang out (which, in Gabriel’s terms, means fill the bunker with candy wrappers and leave taffy in strange places). 

Chuck had assigned them to protect humanity, and so far the two had been pretty busy tying up loose ends. It didn’t mean they didn’t have time to visit their favorite (though Gabriel would never admit it) humans, though.

Therefore, when Sam and Dean were in the kitchen, Dean making breakfast and taking advantage of his oft-dormant cooking skills, and they heard the sound of wings behind them, they weren’t worried in the slightest. 

Dean turned to see Cas standing, looking down at the ground. He quickly smiled, a knee jerk reaction at seeing ̶h̶i̶s̶ the angel standing there. “Heya Cas. How’s it hangin’?”

The angel looked up. “It is hanging fine, Dean.”

He seemed a little off, but Dean wrote it off as him being gone for two weeks. It had been about a month and a half since Chuck fixed everything, and the Winchesters had quickly learned that Cas didn’t like being gone from them as they spent more time with him.

“Alright. Waffles?”

Cas sat down at the counter next to Sam, who had grunted out his good morning slumped over his coffee. Though he was a pretty decent morning person, it had been a late night of reading for the young Winchester last night. The angel rubbed his forehead and grunted. Dean nodded, taking that as a “yes”, before taking the homemade waffles and dishing them out onto plates. He reached for the syrup and turned around, only to be frozen in place by the intense gaze that Castiel was aiming at him. Dean quickly recovered and gave a nervous smile.

“You all good, Cas?” Dean asked, setting down plates of golden waffles in front of the now much more alert Sam and the angel. Cas, still staring at Dean, tilted his head in confirmation of his healthy wellbeing. Still burdened with the feeling that something was wrong with the angel, Dean sat down between him and Sam. That intense gaze still remained on Dean, and there was dead silence until Dean decided to snag a stray piece of waffle off of Sam’s plate.

“NO!” Cas yelled, his hand grabbing Dean’s wrist as both Winchesters jumped. Sam looked between Dean and Cas before speaking.

“Cas, what’s wrong?”

The angel turned a murderous glare on Sam, making him lean back a bit. “Dean can only take from my plate.  _ Not _ yours.”

Sam opened his mouth to respond, but Dean quickly put an end to the conversation as he extricated his hand from Castiel’s vice-like grip and grabbed a bit of waffle off the angel’s plate. The elder Winchester turned on his most calming voice. “Okay Cas, it’s fine. I can take food off of your plate if you want. It’s okay.”

As Dean chewed, Castiel looked on in approval before looking Sam in the eye, almost as if daring the Winchester to make a move. And the thing was, this was most likely the first time in a very long time that Sam Winchester actually feared Castiel.

____

The morning and early afternoon carried on like that: Castiel acted super possessive of Dean and barely let Sam carry on a conversation with his brother. Sam almost wept in thanks to Chuck when he found a hunt that they could go on that was nearby. Hopefully, this hunt would help Castiel cool off and get rid of this sense of possession that he had suddenly developed around Dean.

Castiel reluctantly agreed that Dean could go. Though Dean wasn’t a huge fan of the restrictions Cas’ behaviour caused (he actually hated it; no one puts Baby in a corner), he had decided to play along. If Cas was kept happy, then he’d probably stop behaving the way he was. And Dean couldn’t wait til his best friend was back to the kind and gentle soul that he knew and loved (as a brother,  _ totally _ as a brother).

Since the hunt was only a half hour away from the Bunker, they just packed up and left, not bothering to pack snacks. They made it to the town just fine, and the motel was absolutely empty, since it wasn’t tourist season. After some research into the deaths in the area, the trio found that it was probably a small group of demons that could easily be dispatched. They found where the demons were hiding and decided to attack after nightfall.

That evening, sitting on the hood of the car outside the motel, Dean watched the sunset. He never got to just enjoy these moments; he could count on one hand how many times he had witnessed a sunrise or a sunset. The pinks and oranges streaked the sky in patterns only known to their creator, calming Dean as he sipped his beer. Sam was inside their room, prepping for the hunt, but Dean had a feeling that this hunt was going to end in a good way, so he didn’t obsessively prep for something that wouldn’t go down. Cas was...who even knew where.

Cas. He had been acting so weird lately, and it was sort of scaring Dean, as well as causing him to be frustrated. That frustration, of course, was repeatedly shoved down, as he was never one to show his feelings. His friend had been acting like a psycho, and Dean was worried something was seriously wrong. There had been this kind of weird vibe that the dude was giving off as well, like there was a sort of half-tangible darkness that hung heavy around the angel. Dean’s instincts told him that something was definitely wrong, and, though Dean didn’t want to believe that there were problems with Cas (he was almost destroyed the last time he had this feeling; before Cas unleashed the leviathans), his instincts were usually pretty trustworthy.

Sam finally was ready and they headed out to do some investigating.

____

After finding that every murder scene had been contaminated with sulfur, it was pretty obvious that they were dealing with a couple of wayward demons. Sam and Dean found where they were hiding out and managed to kill the two that were terrorizing the town...until at least eight more demons attacked them from behind. Though Dean was a very skilled fighter, he couldn’t fully fight off the hellspawn fast enough. Therefore, within moments, Sam and Dean were overpowered by a group of demons that definitely were  _ not _ their biggest fans. The elder Winchester heard a snap, feeling his wrist break cleanly. Dean, being beaten into unconsciousness by multiple demons even though he was in blinding pain, with Sam in the same position, closed his eyes and sent out a prayer in hopes that his angel had his ears on.

_ Cas....help. _

All of a sudden, his attackers were gone, and Dean opened his eyes to see all of the hellspawn staring at a  _ very _ angry Castiel, whose face contorted in rage even further at the sight of Dean’s bloody appearance, before his features smoothed over and the only sign of his fury was the amount of ice contained with his eyes. The demons, unsettled, quickly recovered themselves and sneered at the angel before one stepped in front of Dean, blocking the hunter’s view of Castiel. Dean looked over at his brother, who looked pretty worse for wear, who then shrugged and turned back to the scene in front of him. Dean, much to his chagrin, still couldn’t see Castiel, but, in a moment, he wasn’t gonna be sure if he had wanted to see the angel or not.

One “brave” demon stepped forward toward Castiel. “I’m sorry, did we hurt your precious Winchester boys again? Fucking angel. Once we’re done with them, we’ll start on you. I can’t  _ wait _ for the fun to begin.”

Castiel, honest to Chuck,  _ growled _ , and, when he spoke, Dean and Sam felt chills go down their spines. His voice wasn’t the normal, deep timbre that was normally associated with Castiel. It boomed out and was heavy with dark power, striking fear and respect into all hearts present.

“ **Enough. Go back to Hell and never return.** ”

Internally, Dean scoffed a little. As if demons would listen to him; they didn’t care for commands. However, much to the Winchesters’ surprise, all of the hellspawn immediately leaned their heads back and expelled thick, demonic smoke, the demons leaving for Hell. All their meatsuits proceeded to fall on the ground, bodies unable to function without a soul inside, revealing Castiel, who was facing the opposite direction of the Winchesters, surrounded by darkness. Sam and Dean pulled themselves up, groaning with pain, Dean favoring his wrist.

“Uh, Cas? You okay there buddy?”

The angel remained silent for a bit, still facing the wall, before answering. “I’m fine.”

Dean quirked an eyebrow, eyes darkening with worry. Sam opened his mouth.

“Are you sure, man? Because I’m pretty sure that you’ve never been able to do that before, unless Chuck gave you some new upgra-”

Cas turned around, revealing eyes that swirled with black and purple, glowing as a blacklight would, shocking the Winchesters to their very core. “I said,  _ I’m  _ **_fine_ ** **.”**

Neither Winchester could reply; both were too stunned to say anything before the angel made his exit, taking all of the darkness in the room with him as he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the end of this is weird as hell, pun not intended, but I had no idea how to write the ending of this chapter so I made it work.
> 
> Enjoy!

Cas’ departure left behind two extremely dumbfounded and worried hunters. They stood in silence until Dean inevitably broke it.

“What.. what the hell?”

“I...have no idea what just happened.”

Dean had this devastating pit in the bottom of his stomach which drowned out the current pain coursing through his body. He’s lost him again. Cas was possessed, or was changed, or whatever the hell could cause something like what just happened. Dean couldn’t do this; he couldn’t lose Cas again. 

Sam looked over at his brother to see Dean frozen with a look of gut-wrenching anguish gracing his features. As confused and worried as he was, Sam knew that he would have to take charge of the situation, because his brother was obviously unable to even sort of function at the moment. So Sam did what he’d been doing all his life.

He prayed.

_Gabriel, something’s happened with Cas. I-I don’t know what happened, I don’t know what’s wrong, but Dean and I are hurt and we could really use your help right now. Please._

As soon as he finished his prayer, the archangel appeared, a worried look on his face. He quickly looked over Sam and, making Sam bend over a little, pressed a finger to the much taller hunter’s forehead, healing him of his injuries. The angel went to speak but was cut off by Sam shaking his head. “No,” the hunter said. “Help Dean.” 

Gabriel turned to see Dean, still frozen in place. The archangel appeared in front of the elder Winchester to see Dean’s eyes totally blank, pupils dilated. “Shit,” he cursed, before touching the hunter and healing him...on the outside. “Sam, get over here; I need to get you two back to your motel. Dean’s in shock.”

Sam cooperated, and one second later they were in their motel room. Sam sat his brother down while Gabe got a glass of water. They gave Dean some space until he came back to himself, and then made him drink the water. Dean was still slightly confused, but the water helped to kind of clear his head a little bit better. Once it was established that Dean was okay, Gabriel sat back. “Okay, so what’s wrong with Cassie?”

“Uh, well something’s not right-”

“Well, obviously, because your brother here looks like someone just killed his puppy.”  
  


Sam shot the archangel a look. “Well, he showed up the other day acting really, really weird; kinda like a darker version of himself.”

“Okay…”

“And then today we were on a hunt and some demons got the upper hand. Then Cas shows up out of nowhere-”

  
“I called him.”

Sam paused at his brother’s interruption and glanced at him in confusion. “Huh?”

Dean looked up from his empty glass of water. “When we were getting beaten up by those demons, I prayed for Cas.”

The younger Winchester nodded and continued. “Anyways, so Dean prays for Cas, and he shows up, and then all the demons kind of just...stopped attacking us? I don’t know, it was weird. But anyways, so this one demon starts trash talking Cas, and then, next thing you know, he’s ordering the demons back to hell...and they listened. Which was really weird. But the strangest part is, Cas turned toward us and his eyes….”

Sam paused and Gabriel, previously listening attentively, gestured him to go on. “His eyes?”

Dean breathed out through his nose. “He turned around and his eyes were all..glowy. Like, they were black and purple, and there was just like this dark light coming off of them. And he was totally surrounded by this darkness. It was freaky as hell.”

Gabriel sighed and pushed the heel of his hands into his eyes before answering. “I was afraid this would happen.” He then summoned a candy cane into his hand and sucked on it thoughtfully, leaving the brothers in suspense before finally breaking the tension.

“So, Cassie is both fine and..not.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, irritated that Gabriel wouldn’t just come out with it. Gabe held up a hand to keep Dean from continuing and then continued.

“Before I tell you this, you have to promise not to interrupt until I’m done. I really need to focus on what I’m saying, and I have a hard time thinking with you two yapping like mothers whose children are late to dinner.”  
  


Dean and Sam nodded in acquiescence. Gabriel, satisfied, began speaking.

“So, you know that when dear ol' Dad brought me back, he also made a lot of changes. One of those changes was, as you know, killing Crowley. However, while it is a great thing that that cockroach died, his death left a gaping hole in the infrastructure of Hell. Without Crowley, there is no ruler, and there is no Hell without a ruler. Lucy’s in the cage, all the archdemons are dead, the Princes of Hell disappeared centuries ago, and now it’s basically one large power struggle down there. However, the thing with Hell, boys, is that the place is basically its own sentient being. It needs a ruler. And if there is no potential ruler from Judeo-Christianity, then the title falls to Hades, the second-most known ruler of the Underworld. However, much to Hell’s chagrin, the god formerly known as Hades was killed years ago. No other titles truly fit any other gods, so Hell is then up to the task of finding and creating the new Hades.” Gabriel paused and sucked on his candy cane a little more.

“So, what does all this have to do with Cas?” Dean asked impatiently.

Gabriel glared at Dean for the interruption and then continued. “Well, this is where this gets a little tricky. The new Hades is the angel who has spent the most time in Hell, and has been subjected to the most Hell magic. Other than Lucifer, Castiel is the one who has been in the deepest levels of Hell. Therefore, Hell has decided on its new ruler.”  
  
“So what does that mean? Cas is suddenly Hades, Greek god of Death and the Underworld?” Sam asked.

Gabriel nodded. “Yes.”

____

Castiel grabbed his head, the darkness around and within him growing every second. He was slipping into a mindset that was not familiar to him. Though he was the angel of tears and solitude, he felt every negative or base feeling grow. Everything was becoming so much smaller, yet so much larger. He couldn’t handle it as this darkness overpowered every bit of his being, dominating what used to be the angel Castiel and turning him into something...more.

____

As soon as Gabriel confirmed that, Dean, previously silent, grabbed his head and collapsed.

While Sam ran to his brother, Gabriel felt a pulse of energy, and, upon further investigation, sensed every plant within a mile radius of the motel rejuvenate, flowers growing in less than a second.

“Dean?!” Sam yelled, trying to wake up his brother. Gabe shook his head and picked up Dean, laying him on the bed. “Sam, I think I know what’s going on.”

“What’s happened to him?”

Gabe looked up at the tall hunter. “You are not gonna like it.”

____

From the Underworld, Hades got up from where he had formerly collapsed and smirked. His love was almost ready, and it was just a matter of time until he could be with his love again.

____

“Dean’s _what_?!”

“I know, I know,” Gabriel said, candy cane almost gone. “I told you that you wouldn’t like it.”

“Well we have to fix him!” Sam yelled. “We can’t just...do nothing!”

“Sam, we’ll just have to let it play out.”

____

Hades smiled wide. It was time.

_Persephone._

____

In a motel room, in a motel room miles above the Underworld, Persephone opened his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel and Sam had been sitting near Dean’s body, worry emanating off of both of them, when, all of a sudden, the Earth started shaking. The tacky pictures so familiar to motel walls rattled right off the ugly, outdated wallpaper. Sam rushed to hold everything down as the tremors worsened. He could feel his teeth rattling in his skull.

Meanwhile, Gabriel kept watch over Dean, feeling a strange presence in the air that seemed to be growing stronger by the second. Even though he suspected what was going to happen to Dean, there was no telling what would occur, as this had never happened before in the history of mankind. The energy filling the room felt like life, like new things, but it was tinged with something dark with a small side of the power of Hell. All of a sudden, the power surged, and Gabriel’s eyes widened as Dean’s eyelids snapped open and the tremors stopped.

“Samsquatch, get over here.”

Sam, previously holding things down, was immediately distracted by the sight that greeted him once he turned. Dean’s eyes were open, but, instead of revealing his brother’s normal forest colored eyes, Dean’s irises were bright green, an unnatural color that could only have been found in the deepest of rain forests. 

Sam swallowed. “Dean?”

His brother didn’t move to look at him. Instead, Dean sat up slowly, acting as if he was in a trance. He opened his mouth and one word came out in a voice that both belonged to his brother and didn’t.

“ ** _Hades_**.”

Gabriel chanced a glance outside before getting a very, very worried expression on his face. “Shit shit shit shit shit.”

“What?” Sam asked, still distracted by the fact that his brother just turned into a supernatural creature. “What’s wrong?”

“Sam, we got company.”

Sam rushed to the window to see Castiel outside, standing surrounded by what looked like demon smoke, his normally tan coat a deep black. He was standing next to the cause of the tremors, a deep crack in the ground that most likely was a direct passage to the Underworld. The angel - could the guy still be called an angel? Didn’t look like one anymore - lifted his head and stared at the motel with those swirling black and purple orbs that were once pure blue eyes. The younger Winchester winced once their gazes met, his entire body seizing up with the feeling that he only felt when he was facing impending death. His heart dropped out of his chest, and he went pale, stuck in a trance, staring into the eyes of the Lord of the Underworld himself. Suddenly, he was jarred from his reverie by a hand on his elbow.

“Sam. Sam!” 

Sam’s head jerked to the side to see Gabriel staring up at him with a worried but determined expression. “Sam, you need to step away from the window. Hades is coming for his Persephone, and you do _not_ want to be the man in the middle of their reunion.”

Remembering his brother, Sam whipped around to see his brother, ethereal eyes still staring forward. There was now a beatific smile upon his features; Sam often wished he could’ve seen a smile on his brother’s face more often, but he never wanted it to be in this way.

“Dean?”

His brother didn’t react, face unchanging. He didn’t even flinch; he was so still.

“Dean?”

No reaction.

Sam gulped. “....Persephone?”

His brother turned to face him. “ ** _Yes?_** ”

The younger Winchester winced, swallowed, and steeled himself before speaking. This thing in front of him wasn’t Dean; it was just another monster. “What do you want?” he gritted out.

_Persephone_ cocked his brother’s head and smirked, so like his brother but so _not_ . “ ** _I don’t know what you mean_** **.** ”

“Okay, then...What the _hell_ are you doing in my brother’s body?”

“ ** _Sammy, I don’t think you get it. I_ ** **am** **_your brother_**.”

The younger Winchester shook his head rapidly. “No, no, you aren’t my brother. And you do NOT get to call me that.”

Persephone stood, moving with an almost feline grace that truly marked the difference between his brother and the god. The god moved toward Sam, features soft, and stopped right in front of him, holding Dean’s palm up to gently cradle Sam’s cheek. “ ** _Sammy, I’m right here. I’m just...a little different. I’m still me. Dean. Your brother. And, right now, I’m gonna go away for a little bit. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine._** ”

Sam unconsciously leant into the touch, leaning into the hand that held him when he had nightmares, the hand that held his own on the first day in every school they went to until Sam decided it was “uncool”, the hand that stitched him up after dangerous hunts, and he was almost convinced by the smooth voice of the god that was in his brother. But then he stopped and quickly scrambled away. “ _No_ ,” he huffed, horror in his eyes. “You are _not_ my brother, and I’m going to fix this.”

A hurt expression that hit way too close to Sam’s heart crossed Dean’s, no, Persephone’s, face before the being stood. “ ** _Well, uh, Sammy, I wish you didn’t feel that way. But I have to go. I have no doubt that you’ll be okay_**.” The god looked pointedly at Gabriel before looking back at Sam, that way-too-Dean sad expression firmly in place. “ ** _Bye, Sammy_**.”

His brother started walking away and Sam, stunned, hesitated to get up for a split second. “Dean! Don’t! We can fix this!” 

But his brother was already out the door. He felt Gabriel put a hand on his back, but he didn’t register it. They both stood in the window, watching their respective brothers fall into their roles.

____

Persephone stepped out into the parking lot, and, spying his love, almost ran to see him, a joyous smile on his face. His Hades looked so beautiful, power and magnetic darkness radiating off of him. Persephone, himself, was feeling wonderful. His human life was just a memory now; he knew, in his soul, that he was now going to be where he was meant to be. He could feel every plant on Earth in his veins, all of them holding a place in his heart. He felt like something _more_ , and he couldn’t believe that he had ever lived without feeling like this, without feeling like life was literally running through his veins.

Finally, he made it to Hades, who smiled in joy. “ **Persephone.”**

Persephone raised his hands to Hades’ cheeks, the other god closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. “ ** _My love_**.”

At that, Hades’ mouth surged to meet his in a fiery passionate kiss, mapping out his lover’s mouth, before pulling back and smiling that adorably gummy smile of his again. The King of the Underworld held out his hand. The Queen grasped it, and, as they stepped into the chasm that would lead to the Underworld, Persephone knew he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiel's first kiss! Wooooo!  
> Aw, poor lil Sammy. He just wants everything to be okay. Too bad this is SPN, because SPN wouldn't be SPN without angst.
> 
> Oh yeah, and I have absolutely NO updating schedule. 👍 Kudos are love 💕


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening in Hell. And a plan has come into motion.
> 
> Behold, bad writing!!!

* * *

Sam stared at the area before him, dumbfounded. Concrete, once a gigantic rift that led to the Underworld, now only showed slight signs of distress, absolutely giving no passerby any impression that it had just swallowed up two people barely fifteen minutes before. The younger Winchester turned his face to the sky and pinched his nose, closing his eyes. Seriously, what the actual hell? He made a rough “chuffing” sound that could’ve easily been mistaken for either a laugh or a sob, and flinched when a hand made contact with his shoulder.

He turned to see Gabriel gazing up at him with his golden-amber eyes filled with understanding. Sam wryly laughed. “Jesus, Gabriel. When will this shit ever end?”

The archangel removed his hand from the giant’s shoulder and remained close-mouthed, silently urging Sam to let it out. Sam roughly ran both hands through his hair as he glared at the sky. “I mean seriously, Chuck, when will this ever end?! Dean, Cas, we’ve all been through so much of this bullshit! And- And we thought it was done, you know? The- The countless Big Bads around every corner, the plots that continuously tear down everything we attempt to build, and the witches and the curses and Hell and everything and now? Now when we are finally, finally allowed to have the chance to build just a tiny, tiny life of our own, another thing gets thrown at us! When does it END, Chuck?!”

“Sam, I know,” Gabriel said, moving closer. “I know. But this isn’t fully under his control. Nobody could’ve foreseen this happening, and, if they had, they wouldn’t have been able to stop it.”

The Winchester, exhausted from his outburst, plopped down on the pavement, regardless of the fact that he was smack in the middle of the parking lot, and put his head in his hands, drained. He failed to see the archangel’s eyes widen in realization.

“...Well, at least...not fully.”

Sam’s head shot up. “What?”

The archangel smirked. “Sammy-boy, I think I know how to get our brothers back.”

____

Persephone paced the throne room of Hell. As Dean Winchester, he had hated this place - it remained the source of many of his nightmares. As Persephone, well, it’s not like he liked it a whole lot - it was a little hard to make plants grow in Hell, even for the god of plants and growing things. And as Persephone suppressing Dean, well, he still thought that there should at least be a few houseplants down here. Maybe a cactus.

He stopped and observed the throne. It was made out of iron with silver inlay, with a plush and _ridiculously comfortable_ velvet cushion. There were human skulls that both topped the throne and served as the throne’s feet, which, in Persephone’s opinion, was a little too “tacky” and macabre for his taste. He was pondering on the benefit of adding some orange roses to spruce up the piece of furniture when he felt a very familiar pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him into a backwards embrace. Persephone smirked and leaned his head back.

“Hello, love,” Hades rasped in his ear, gravelly voice causing a shiver to ripple down Persephone’s spine.

“Hello to you too.” The god turned into his lover’s embrace and wrapped his arms around the Lord of Death’s neck, staring into those ethereal eyes. “How is the Underworld holding up?”

Hades frowned a little, tightening his grip on his love’s waist. “So much has changed. Demons have absolutely destroyed it in the many battles that have occurred since the last time we resided here. It is going to take a while before everything is back in order.”

Persephone made a sound of sympathy. “Well I am sure you will do a wonderful job.”

The lord of the Underworld pressed his forehead to Persephone’s, staring into those gorgeous green eyes, and couldn’t help but notice that they were flickering a little, the glow dulling. “I see you are having trouble controlling your human side.” Persephone glanced down.

“Dean Winchester is very strong, and his soul isn’t...fully embracing this new change,” he replied softly. “I can handle it, though, Hades. I’m stronger than I look...well, looked. This body is much stronger than my last.”

Hades grinned. “That is true, love, you are quite a force to be reckoned with. Although I cannot tell if I preferred the red hair more or this blond.” Persephone laughed softly, fully relaxed into his lover’s embrace

They stood there for a second, swaying in an almost dance-like way, just enjoying the other’s presence before Persephone felt a sharp pain in his back. He looked behind him to find a demon, arm still outstretched from throwing the angel blade embedded in Persephone’s back, before the god collapsed onto Hades and everything went black.

____

Sam groaned. “Gabriel, where the hell are we going?”

The archangel smirked as he determinedly led the tall man down the corridor of yet _another_ mysterious warehouse. They had been teleporting around since Gabriel told Sam of his plan: Gabriel would fly them somewhere halfway across the world, find something, grab it, and then leave. Most of them were warehouses and storage facilities, but Sam still feels bad about landing in the middle of a Hindu temple during a ceremony.

“Well, Samsquatch, we are gathering the ingredients for a spell that should at least bring Cassie and Deano out of their funk.” 

“What exactly do we need?”

“Eh, a little eye of newt, a little toad, you know, that sort of thing.” Sam continued to question him, but Gabriel remained elusive. Eventually the archangel found a shelf and yelled “Eureka!”, grabbing a box that looked thousands of years old before flying them to the next place. Sadly, though, their relocation did not stop Sam’s stream of questions, so, after flying five more places, Gabriel finally flew them back to the bunker. He laid all the various boxes and containers out on the War Room table and then turned to Sam with a hand up, effectively silencing all questions.

“Look, Sam, the spell will be fine. We have everything we need, and it will work. My only concern here is that Dean, or, rather, Persephone, will eat something while down there.”

“Eat something?” Sam asked, Gabriel’s response stemming his questions out of shock. The archangel didn’t speak directly to him once after the ingredient wisecrack and he was surprised that Gabriel finally answered. The archangel turned back to the ingredients.

“Yup. You know the tale of Hades and Persephone, Sammy. Boy meets girl, girl meets boy, boy drags girl to the Underworld, girl gets trapped there for half a year because she couldn’t help her pomegranate cravings, yada yada. So as long as Deansephone doesn’t get a case of the munchies, we should be in the clear.”

Sam sighed and looked down at the ground, which, underneath, housed his brother. “Let’s hope that Dean’s appetite didn’t transfer over to Persephone.” He felt a hand grab his wrist and looked up to find Gabriel, staring earnestly at him.

“We’ll save him, Sam. We’ll find a way, no matter what happens.”

“Yeah, I sure hope so.”

Gabriel gave him a smile and gently rubbed his thumb over Sam’s wrist before releasing the appendage. “Let’s go fix our brothers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first half of the chapter a longgg time ago, and it is highly fortuitous that Sam gets pissed at Chuck for all the crap they've gone through.
> 
> Fic is not abandoned, writer is just lazy and forgetful. ❤️ I appreciate you for reading.


End file.
